A new begining
by MindofSteel
Summary: 27 years later after Ash Ketchum defeats all the pokemon leauges in each region His son Dash Ketchum starts a new journey...REVIEW!


Our story picks up 27 years later after Ash Ketchum completes all the Pokemon Leagues in each region where a happy couple in Johto's Blackthorn City is getting prepared for a big event. " Oh Ash can you believe that our son is already 10!" said a orange haired girl. "Yes Misty I can he's been dreaming of this day ever since I could remember. Every second we're reminded." said a young man with a red and white hat. " Come on guys hurry up, I don't want to be late I want to catch my first pokemon NOW!" a voice said from the hallway. " ALL RIGHT WE'RE COMING!" Misty yelled. Misty and Ash ran down the hallway to greet their son Dash. ( wow talk about mother like son.) Thought Ash. Usually Ash would have said it out loud but he was afraid of how his wife would react to it. When they got to Dragon's Den where Dash was going to get his first pokemon. Misty gave him one of her fishing rod's And a whole set of lures. " Wow mom thank you I can't believe this is happening to me." When they got to the lake Dash took out his fishing rod with a lure of misty holding a fish bowl. " Ready set g-" Dash was cut off by Misty " Don't use that one!" she said. "Why not?" he replied. " Because I want you to have this!" said Misty. She pulled out a lure that was shaped like Ash, Misty, Pikachu & Dash. "Pika!" Ash's pikachu yelled. "Awesome it shows the family!" he said. Dash threw the lure in the lake. It took about 8 minuets for it to pull "Whoa!" Dash yelled. The creature was so strong it pulled him in to the lake. "DASH!" both of the parents screamed. "Seismitoad come on out!" yelled out Ash. "You too Azumaril!" Misty screamed. "Pika!" cried Pikachu. They both got on their water transport devices and raced towards Dash. They finally caught up to Dash. When they grabbed his leg the creature still was speeding faster then a race car and took off with them. When Azumaril and Seismitoad Grabbed on to their owners the creature slowed down but was still fast. "GYRADOS!" Misty yelled. "COME ON OUT!" a beast of a monster came out off the poke ball. It's fang bit on to Seismitoad's leg and pulled. The speedy creature finally showed its self. Everyone's faces changed Misty and Ash's faces looked confused. Gyrados's face showed disappointment in it's owner that she couldn't catch a shrimp like that. Dash's face went from scared to tearful that he caught his first pokemon. When they arrived home and changed cloths everyone in the family was there to see Dash with his new friend. The next day after celebrating Dash and the rest of the kids were waiting outside the gate of route 45. Dash was looking around for his best friend June. She wasn't like other girls who liked ponies or make up or princesses. She liked haunted houses and wolfs and especially bats her favorite pokemon was Crobat the only thing she had in common with other girls was she wanted a nose job when she was 16. There she was, the brown & green haired girl. "Hey June over here!" Dash yelled. "Hey Dash what up?" She replied "Just the sky" That was their joke that they always said to each other. "Who was your first catch June?" Dash said grinning cause he already knew the answer. "Zubat of course! I caught him in the Ice path. Who was yours?" She said. "A really fast Dratini!" He said. "Hey guy's are you two traveling together ?" said Ash who appeared out of no where. "Together?" both of the kids said. "Sure why not? I traveled with Misty and I even traveled with your mom, June." "He sure did." said a voice. "May! Hey what's up?" Ash said. "Just the sky." she said. June and Dash were staring at each other. "June sweetie, dad wanted to know if you wanted an evolutionary stone or soothe bell." "Ah I think I'll have the soothe bell please." June answered. After their parents left the thought of traveling together reappeared in dash's head. "Hey uh-" Both the kids said at the same time. "You go first no you fine." they said again. "I'll go first." said June. " Do you want to travel with me Dash Ketchum?" "Sure I'd love to." he said. Both of the kids were blushing. After a few minutes it was time for the ceremony with elder Lance. Drew, May, Ash, Misty & all the other parents were there. Dash's Dratini was wrapped around him like a scarf. After elder Lance made a speech he opened the gate. "The quest starts now!" the elder screamed…


End file.
